


К весне

by Sumiregava, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016





	К весне

— Это всё Локи виноват! — с жаром заявил Тони Старк. — Хватит ржать, Клинт. Не смешно, Наташа. Это Локи.

— Мой брат наверняка не желал ничего дурного! — громыхнул Тор, также впечатленный зрелищем.

— Протестую! — вклинился Локи. — То есть Тор прав, я не желал зла. А вот к причинам, по которым у этого смертного отросли рога, я отношения не имею!

Тони всерьез собрался его забодать, когда в общую гостиную Мстителей вошел Стив, и настроение драться пропало у всех, у кого было. Потому что прецеденты тоже уже были.

— Локи? — только и спросил капитан, с первого взгляда оценив ситуацию.

Локи рухнул на диван и бессильно уронил голову на руки.

— Старк?

Тони презрительно фыркнул, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Мы экспериментировали. С магией. Джарвис подтвердит — Джарвис, подтверди! — пытались свести в одну систему асгардские предсказания будущего и банальную, унылую, скучную и куда более надежную человеческую аналитику. А потом у меня выросли рога.

— Потом, — ядовито прошипел Локи, почувствовав на себя тяжелый взгляд капитана, — ты потребовал, чтобы мы проверили выкладки на чем-то безобидном, и мы соединили мельчайший шанс прозреть Судьбу и вашу дурацкую мидгардскую поговорку о том, что у смертных, которым изменяют их жены, растут рога.

— Не знал, что ты женат, — пробормотал Клинт.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Не знала, что поговорки можно с чем-то соединять, — более практично заметила Наташа.

— Я гений, — в унисон отозвались оба экспериментатора, переглянулись и скисли. Локи вызвал голографический экран и принялся угрюмо перечитывать их со Старком выкладки. Стив зачаровано рассматривал рожки: невысокие, с двумя отростками каждый, самую малость напоминающие оленьи, покрытые мягкой короткой шерсткой, потом решил, что пялиться невежливо, и деликатно кашлянул.

— Я вижу, всё удалось?

— О да, Стив, — выдохнул Тони, выразительно качнув... головой. — Как мы видим, мне изменяют. Не напомнишь, с кем я встречаюсь?

— Пойдем отсюда? — повернулся Клинт к Тору.

— Я не знаю, с кем ты встречаешься, кроме меня, — просто и ясно ответил Стив. — Я понимаю, что меня тебе недостаточно и просто... Я готов, если тебе так надо, если ты этого хочешь — хочешь кого-то еще — пусть, но я не желаю знать, кто это. Ладно? Пожалуйста.

Тони выглядел так, словно его пнули в живот. Локи яростно что-то бормотал себе под нос, раздраженно сбросив руку Тора, когда тот коснулся его плеча, намереваясь увести подальше от разыгрывающейся сцены.

— Я никогда... — Тони умолк и коротко облизнул губы, потом попробовал еще раз: — Господи, Стив. Не знаю, что ты успел себе напридумывать, и тем более не знаю — почему, но, клянусь, кроме тебя — нет никого, и никогда не было. Да как тебе вообще в голову только пришло, что тебя может не хватать?

На лице Стива появилось некое сложное выражение.

— «Никогда не было» — это фигура речи, — торопливо объяснил Тони, — но если ты еще хоть раз подумаешь, что я...

Стив оборвал его легко — поцелуем, неспешным и мягким, ласковым соприкосновением языков, обещающим много большее.

— У меня тоже никого нет, кроме тебя, — объяснил он, перебирая волосы Тони. Тот млел, тянулся за прикосновением.

— Да, вот так. — Он снова мягко коснулся губ Стива своими. — И основание рогов тоже почеши, там очень неж... Бартон, ну хватит уже. Я куплю тебе билет в цирк, обещаю.

— Но если Человек из железа и Капитан верны друг другу, как и подобает воинам, то что же... — Тор осекся и перевел взгляд на брата. Тот только недовольно дернул плечом.

— Нашел! Вот где лежит твоя ошибка, Старк: мы прозрели не недавнее прошлое...

— А будущее? — холодно осведомилась Наташа. Тони вздрогнул почти незаметно, и Стив обнял его крепче. По его взгляду было ясно: будущему не поздоровится.

— Какое еще будущее, — отмахнулся Локи. — Наоборот, мы слишком далеко забрали в прошлое. Так что это, — он указал планшетом на рожки, — прямое свидетельство того, что кто-то из твоих любовниц или любовников спал с кем-то, кроме тебя.

Тони покачал головой, едва не лишив Стива глаза.

— Ну, с этим знанием я как-то смогу жить.

— Как от них избавиться, ты знаешь? — спросил Стив, бережно отводя отросток от лица.

— Может быть, они сами отпадут по весне? — певуче предположила Наташа.

— Да нет, — объяснил ей фермерский парень Клинт. — Олени сбрасывают рога из-за низкого уровня тестостерона. У Старка это если и наступит, то сильно позже следующей весны.

— Может быть... инъекции гормонов? — с сомнением предложил Стив.

— Можно я тебя стукну? — с надеждой спросил Тони.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил Локи, чем привлек к себе совершенно ненужное внимание. — Ладно, ладно. Достаточно будет, если нужная персона искренне извинится перед Старком. Что это за персона — не знаю!

— Все, кто когда-то спал с кем-то после того, как спал с тобой? — переспросил Стив, перед глазами которого явно разворачивался километровый виртуальный список. Не желал он знать, ага. И не гадал, ни чуточки. — Но это же получается...

Тони скромно кашлянул.

— Ну... да, я не настолько плох в постели, чтобы после секса со мной сразу уходить в монастырь. И у меня действительно... богатый опыт — хоть и не настолько, как ты наверняка уже вообразил! И помню я далеко не всех, — добавил он уже тише.

— Мне очень нравятся твои рожки, — заметил Стив после некоторого молчания, снова притягивая его к себе и похлопывая по спине. — Никаких проблем. Они замечательные.

— И отпадут к весне, — твердо заявил Локи, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Я уверен — не позже!


End file.
